Teardrops on my guitar
by Renesmee Carlie Cullen Girl
Summary: Kagome broke up with her boyfriend Kouga and she is devastated and wont talk to no one, but who thought that one phone call could make her forget all about Kouga. also all the different obstacles coming to her life will help her open her eyes? Songfic.
1. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha you silly! Or the song teardrops on my guitar**

**Anyways I heard this song named "Teardrops on my guitar" and I thought 'oh this is great for an inukag fanfic. So here it is but it aint my best work, im warning you. Oh and im going to change part of the song like maybe skip some stuff.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter one: Phone call**

_**he looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he wont see**_

_**What I want and I need**_

_**And everything that we should be**_

_**I'll bet she's beautiful **_

_**That girl he talks about**_

_**And she's got everything**_

_**That I have to live without**_

_**He says he's so in love **_

_**He's finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows **_

_**He's all I think about at night**_

_**He's the reasons for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a whishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

Now Kagome was crying for what seem like the hundredth time this week, she is so depressed because her boyfriend Kouga Yuhiro broke up with her to go out with a so called Ayame Murisho. Kagome got tired of crying all the time so she called her best friend Sango Marasashi. She was still crying so she decided to count the beeps before Sango answered.

'_One, Two, Three, Four, Five'_

**( Sango is bold **and kagome is normal)

"**Hello"**

"Hey Sango I was wondering if……ummm….well you wanted to do something tonight"

"**I would love too! Im glad you finally decided to get out of your house"**

"Well yeah I think is enough"

"**Well DUH!" **

"You don't have to pretend Sango……I will tell you what happened"

**now Sango was over exited "Really!"**

"Yeah….Well what you think of coming to pick me up at 8:00"

"**That sounds great!"**

" 'Kay bye!"

"**Bye"**

Kagome hanged up the phone and sighed

'_I wonder if ill ever be able to forget him' _

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Well that's all sorry its so short but this is only to know if you guys liked it please tell me if I should keep going or just delete it. That's all bye!**


	2. Girl who Tripped And Boy Who Caught her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song teardrops on my guitar, or any other song I use in this fanfic.**

**Well I just cant wait so I decided to continue it and you guys tell me if is good.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter two: The girl who tripped and the boy who caught her**

Kagome was getting ready for her 'Girls night out' as she heard someone pass in the sidewalk. She went to her window and saw that her ex-boyfriend was walking with ayame holding hands. That did it, she started crying face to the floor, but then she heard a knock on the door and pulled herself together.

"Come in!!!" she yelled as she was quickly putting on the makeup that ran out while she was crying.

As Sango came In the room she saw that there where makeup stains in the white carpet, she sighed and said "That's it!!! We are getting you to a club! FAST!!!"

As she was pulling Kagome out the door and into the car she said

"Why are you crying so much kagome. Why?! He is a moron to have let you go, so don't be a moron back and show tears for him, you are going to find another guy, maybe soon, maybe not so soon, but you will and when you do ill be there for you"

Now thought over it a second and got an offended look "You called me a moron"

"No that's not what I meant……*sighs* here" she reached out to her bag and took out a makeup set "Put some on before we get to the club"

" 'Kay"

**15 Minutes later**

kagome was dancing to the rhythm of the music while sango was on the phone with Miroku

**(bold is sango **and normal is Miroku)

"Hello Macho Man talking" sango giggled at this

"**Hello 'macho man' this is your girlfriend Sango"**

"Oh……ummm…….Heeeeeeyyy…….Sangoooooo"

"**Hey your not going to guess what happened"**

"What?"

"**Kagome came out of her house and we are at Rumiko's Place" (that's a night club is going to be in the story but not so much"**

"Oh that's great! Can I come or is it like a 'Girls Night Out"

"**You can come,"**

"Awesome! See you there bye!"

"**Bye" **

she hanged up the phone and watches Kagome have her fun, she deserved it.

**10 minutes later**

Kagome was still dancing but what she did not noticed that now there were an extra pair of eyes on her. But when she turned around to go and find sango she almost tripped but got caught my a pair of muscular arms. And when she looked up her hazel eyes were met by Amber ones.

"Hello" said the boy (but we all know he is a hanyou, he still is but everyone finds out later in the story)

Kagome was blushing at how close they were "Ummm…..Hello"

The boy looked down at Kagome and saw why she was blushing and quickly pulled apart "Sorry…..hey im Inuyasha Takahashi" he held a hand out for her to shake it

"Oh hey im Kagome Higurashi" she reached out for the hand and shook it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Well that's it for now I guess……its 11:00 pm and I just wanted to get done with this chapter so you guys get more background knowledge about the story. Well bye! **


	3. Familiar 'Punk'

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any song in this story.**

**Yeah so I cant sleep so I decided to come and make another chapter for tomorrow but I already got 2 favorites 1 alert and 2 reviews in less than 40 minutes, that made me so happy that I decided to make 2 chapters right now, and upload them right after im done. Oh and if your wondering what time is it, is 12:45, but is okay im always like this my mom calls me 'Night Owl' cuz im always awake at night and asleep at day. Anyways Ill stop talking so you guys can read the story. ^_^**

**Chapter 3: Familiar 'Punk'**

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here before" kagome said trying to remember if she's seen this boy before because he looked awfully familiar.

"Well I moved when I was 6 and I just moved back" ( ps I forgot to tell you guys kagome is 17 and Inuyasha is 19)

"Oh" but right then Kagome had a flashback

_*^*flashback*^*_

_A 4-year-old kagome was crying because she fell of the slide at the playground, and then a boy approaches her and says_

"_Are you okay? Come ill help you" and after that they played all day long at the playground until kagome's mom called her to go home_

"_Well I got to go" she said making obvious that she did not wanted to go_

" '_keh oh by the way my name is Inuyasha Takahashi"_

"_Mines is Kagome Higurashi. See you Inuyasha!!!!" she said as she ran to her mothers arms_

_^*^end flashback^*^_

"Oh my god! Don't you remember me Inuyasha! You look more punk now thought"

Inuyasha thought for a second and then he got a blank face and then a surprised face

"Kagome! Damn you have grown so much"

"Well that's how it seems when you have not seen someone in over 13 years" she said sarcastically. And so they started talking to each other catching up on stuff. But in the other side of the night club there was Sango and Miroku watching them.

"Hey who do you think is that guy?" asked sango basically squealing, she was ready to play 21-questions with kagome as soon as they were alone.

"I don't know maybe some friend of her" Miroku shrugged

"Maybe"

**30 minutes later**

"Well I got to go my friend is getting frustrated" Kagome said while watching sango jump up and down. She knew she was going to be answering some questions in the next 10 minutes

" 'Keh but wait do you think will see each other again"

"I don't know it is a big city" (oh they are in Tokyo sorry)

"Well do you want my cell phone number?" Inuyasha asked blushing

"Sure" was all Kagome could say

"Is 555-338-3358" he said while he looked at her write it down in her cell phone

"Ooooookay then….wow there's lots of 3's in there" she said almost laughing

"yeah well see ya!"

"bye" she said as she walked closer to Sango, anyone would think she was dancing but Kagome knew her better.

"Hey Miroku!" she said till now noticing there was an extra person to the group.

"Hey! Well sorry but I got to go"

"Is okay bye"

"Okay he left tell me everything starting with…..Ummmm…….Kouga"

"well first he told me we were going on a date but then when we got there he told me that he thought of me more like a friend than a GIRLfriend so he broke up with me"

"That's not all" Said sango but knew not to push it. Her friend is just basically getting over it

"Yes it is"

" 'Kay anyways who is that guy"

"That is just a dude I met when I was 4 he moved to Kyoto but now he is back"

"Okay then, but he is sooooooooooooooo H-O-T"

"Gasp! Sango you have a boyfriend! Make that THE boyfriend anyone would want to have!"

"But he is a womanizer, I bet the other dude is nice"

"Yeah but he seems different…..more…..punk-ish"

"well whatever, are you ready to go home?"

"yeah"

**15 minutes later**

Kagome is in her bedroom singing

_**We were both young when I first saw you **_

_**I close my eyes **_

_**and the flashback starts **_

_**im standing there**_

_**on a playground in summer air**_

Kagome sighs and starts singing another song

_**You change your mind **_

_**Like a girl changes clothes**_

_**Yeah, you change your mind**_

_**I would know that your no good for meeeeeeeeee**_

'_**Cuz your hot and your cold**_

_**your yes and your no**_

_**your in then your out **_

_**your up then your down**_

Kagome sighed remembering all the times he canceled dates, and made her cry.

She put away her guitar and went to sleep.

**well that's all for now and is 1:33 am so I should start getting some sleep, if I can well this chapter is a little crappy but hopefully is only one ^~^ well bye!**

**P.S. my birthday is in 4 days!!!!! And R&R!**


	4. Accident

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own inuysha or any of the songs presented in this story.**

**Well hi guys im so exited because I've been getting reviews that say this is a good story (well a little but still) im so happy, plus my b-day is in 2 days!**

**Chapter 4: Accident**

Kagome woke up to a phone call at 6:00 Am (lol that's the time right now). She saw the caller id and it said Sango. She picked up,

"Hello, Kagome is that you?" said sango crying

"Yes, Sango what's wrong?" kagome was extremely worried

"Car…..Miroku……….Accident….." was all Sango could get say between sobs, but kagome understood

"Oh My God, Sango im coming. Where are you?"

"(im gonna make this up) 33 pranelene with 45 humulele"

" 'Kay im coming" kagome said in the phone while taking her pajamas off and putting something decent to wear.

**3 minutes later**

as kagome was getting in her BMW, her mind was going a mile a minute

'_I wonder if Miroku is okay? If he is, then why is sango crying? Maybe he DID got hurt? Or maybe even worse, maybe he got killed?'_

and before she knew it she was also crying, Miroku was one of her best friends and she already experienced someone close to her being killed, she did not wanted to experience it again.

_^*^flashback^*^_

_a 5-year-old Kagome was saying goodbye to her dad and mom as they were leaving for a date._

"_Bye mommy, Bye daddy!"_

"_Bye sweaty, now make sure you go to bed exactly at 10:00" her mother said enthusiastic _

"_Okay" she said with the biggest smile she could make_

"_Have a great night, you guys deserve it" Said Molly, her nanny_

"_Thank you Molly, now you know where everything is?"_

"_Yes ma'am" _

"_Okay then that's all, bye sweaty!"_

"_Bye cookie"_

"_Bye mommy, bye Daddy!"_

_**40 minutes later**_

_Molly came in the room crying,_

"_Molly…….Molly…….What's wrong?" said kagome pulling in her shirt_

"_ITS YOUR MOM AND DAD THEY WERE KILLED IN A CAR ACCIDENT!" she screamed,_

"_WHAT!!!!???!?" Kagome was crying now_

_*^* end flashback*^*_

she was getting to her destination and she saw police cars and sango crying next to an ambulance. Kagome got out of the car and went to sit next to sango

"Sango what's wrong, why are you crying?!?"

"Miroku…….They have to……Operate him" she said between sobs

**CLIFFY!!!!**

**Well that's all for now its not as long as the last one but still is one of my longest one. I actually started In the morning and came home from school and finished it so yeah is not so long because im hungry and I want to eat. *_* bye!**


	5. Operation

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any song presented in this story.**

**Well im just soooo happy that you guys like this story and major cliffy in last chapter, and just because im in the mood of giving, majoooooooooor cliffy onthis one too! Got it from ****Loveinghorses098**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter**** 5: ****Operation **

"Oh no!" kagome's impatience was getting her to push around the nurses and doctors and saw, through a window, her far cousin on a hospital bed. (yeah far cousin, they are cousins)

"MIROKU!!!!!!" she yelled as she saw him

"Young lady, you are needed to leave this area immediately" said a doctor grabbing her arm

"NOOOOOOOO. LET GOOOOOO OF MEEEE!!!!!!!" she struggled to get out but she couldn't

**5 hours later, with Inuyasha**

'_I wonder how she has been in the last 13 years?" _he thought as he walked down the street and saw a telephone stand,

'_Ummm, let me check something' _he got closer and saw a telephone book, he search H, then HI, and then HIG until he found HIGURASHI, then he kept looking until he spotted 'HIGURASHI, KAGOME'

'_Jackpot!' _he looked up the address '3000 Maple Aple, Tokyo, Japan 37499'

"YES!" he yelled as he was dancing beside the telephone stand, people were staring, he realized that and stopped.

'_I'll pass her house in about 30 minutes'_

**with kagome **

"Are you ladies Kagome Higurashi and Sango Marasashi?" asked a doctor with a disappointed face on

"Yes, how is our friend" they both said in together. At this the doctor got even more disappointed

"Well, there is no easy way to say this but, he has………died"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" kagome yelled, and started running to her car.

**30 minutes later**

(Inuyasha's POV is **bold, **kagome's is normal, and the song is _Italic and underlined)_

kagome was in her room singing her newest song

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

**Inuyasha was walking next to a house and he heard someone singing**

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

**He thought it was the most beautiful voice he has ever heard, then he realized it came from the house that was his destination, so he came to the door and was about to knock but then it flew open.**

With Kagome like 3 minutes before he was going to knock.

She just finished singing and it quickly came to her head,

'_Im a miko'_

and so whit that she packed some clothes into a gym bag and was heading down stairs and grabbed some money

'_Im going to need clothes and money because im sure im staying there for at least a day'_

she opened the door and she met a pair of Amber colored eyes.

* * *

**Well that's all because my mom is making me get out of the computer because I have guest outside my room and I just wanted to give you guys this chapter before I got to my birthday party! Enjoy! I think this is a good chapter.**

**Question time!**

**What will Kagome do to Miroku?**

**Will he die or live?**

**Why did Inuyasha went to Kagome's house in the first place?**

**What about Sango?**

**The questions are going to help me because I will know what you guys want to read and I will be able to put them in somewhere in the story. **

**Peace!**


	6. Is This Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any song in this story.**

**Well this chapter is dedicated to ****ThatAnimeKid.**** That's all**

**Chapter 6: is this love?**

"Oh hey…..umm how do you know I live here?" Kagome said clearly showing that she was in a hurry

"Telephone book. Hey are you going somewhere?" Inuyasha said almost disappointed. She got all teary, so he said fast "Oh what's wrong?".

Kagome did not know why, but she felt like she could really trust this guy, "My cousin Miroku died today and I thought I could help him" then she started crying really hard,

"How are you going to help him if his already dead?"

"Im........a.......Miko" kagome said between sobs and then she thought _'Oh kami, I've said waaaaaaaaay too much' _

Inuyasha could not believe how much this girl trusted him, with only knowing him for like 15 minutes

"Oh………..ummmm….You can really trust me this much?" he said not sure if he should just leave right now

"I don't know but there is a little voice in my head saying I should"

"Well In that case I have a secret you should know too, butnot know"

'_That is so mean of him I told him my secret and he wont tell me one of his'_

"Ok then well I've got to go" she said kinda rudely

"Can I come with you" he said barely in a whisper

"Excuse me?" kagome said almost surprised, getting in the car

"I said if I can come with you" he said with a slight blush on his face

"Ok but im going to stay there for at least a day?"

" 'Feh" He said and got in the car and they were off

**20 minutes later**

"Excuse me but I have a friend checked in here," kagome said to the receptionist

"Yes what is his name?" she said

"Miroku Sanhiro"

"Oh yes……but young lady he….died 5 hours ago"

"I KNOW BUT I JUST NEED TO DAMN SEE HIM!" Kagome yelled and if you did not known better you will guess she was trying to climb the desk and everyone turned to stare at her

"Kagome don't over do it" Inuyasha said worried of what she might do

"Ok young lady room 474" said the receptionist kinda scared

"thank you!" she screamed as she was running to his room.

When she got there she immediately took out all of this leaves and stuff.

"I hope this works" she said most to herself. She started to concentrate really good and Inuyasha saw that a hot pink light was flowing out of the girl.

**15 minutes later**

"Inuyasha can you please guard the door and make sure no one comes in" Sha said as she was still putting all her concentration on the body in front of her. Inuyasha was surprised she talked, she had not said a word for 15 minutes

" Keh" he went outside and guarded the door. He saw a doctor coming towards him

"Young boy, visitor hours are over"

"I don't care. Im staying here"

"Young bo-"

"I said I don't CARE!" and he growled at the doctor. The doctor just got scared and ran through another hallway. He looked through the door, and thought

'_She has been in there to long," _so he got his cell phone and called his brother girlfriend

( Girl is **bold, **Inuyasha is normal)

"**Hello"**

"Kikyo, how are you"

"**Im fine why?"**

"Look I need you right away. My friend is a miko like you and she does not has enough power to help bring her cousin back to life, will you help"

"**sure, where are you" **what no one knew was that kikyo and Inuyasha were really good friends

"im at the Tokyo Hospital"

"**Ok but it will take me about a day to get there"**

"Is okay as long as you get here"

"ok bye"

he hanged up. And went in the room, Kagome was crying like crazy

"I….cant….do it" she said

"Its okay kagome, I called someone that will help us but we need to stay here for a little bit more" he put his arm around her shoulder

"Okay" she said snuggling into his chest

'_I think im falling in love with inuyasha'_ she thought as she slowly felt into unconsciousness.

**15 Minutes later**

Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms

'_Why do I feel like I need to protect this girl. Am I falling in love with her?"_

**well that's all for now I was going to put kikyo in this chapter but I thought a simple phone call would be alright because my mom is bugging me that I need to go to sleep.**

**Question time**

**What will happen when kikyo comes? **

**Are they really falling for each other?**


	7. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the songs in this story**

**Well here it comes another chapter! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to ****Drama Kagome**** because she sends me a review for every chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Kiss**

As Inuyasha woke up he noticed that kagome was still sleeping in his arms,

"_I think im really falling for this girl" _

he thought, then he checked his watch it said 9:34 AM, so he got really frustrated

"_Damn when is Kikyo going to get here, if she doesn't then im gonna have to call sesshomaru"_

he got goosebumps for just thinking of him, so he went back to watching the sleeping girl

**Kagome's dream**

It was all darkness but in the distance she could see a dim light

"Come kagome" the light kept on telling her

"Why?" she said getting nervous

"Im going to tell you how to save your cousin, all you have to do is come" it kept on telling her

"Re….really?"

"Oh yes but come my little sweet-pie" she recognized that voice, it was her ex-boyfriend Kouga

"No" she said very rudely, she did not wanted to see his face. Not even in her dreams

"I said come!" he said showing himself grabbing her neck

"AHHHHHH!!!" she struggled and then woke up

**Real world**

Inuyasha watched as the girl struggled inher dreams, but then she woke up with a glass-breaking scream

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha said trying to get Kagome to stop screaming

"Oh nothing" Said kagome tears building up in her eyes

At that moment Inuyasha smelled something that made him jump

"Kikyo is here!" he said standing up bringing the girl up with him (they were still in the floor)

"Who is here??" Kagome said impressed that Inuyasha had the strength to bring both of them up

"My brother's girlfriend, she is a miko too so she might be able to help you"

"You told her?!" Kagome said really hurt _'I thought I could trust you inuyasha'_

"No. No. No. look she is a miko too so she wont say nothing" he was beginning to notice that he might have ruined his friendship with Kagome

"She better not because if she does you better pray to kami that you don't get your head blown out of your body!" she said as she was getting closer to him, purple light coming out of her

" 'Feh you don't scare me" he said leaning in to her

"We'll see about that"

"Ok" Inuyasha said before he kissed her.

Kagome was surprised, but then she kissed back. The kiss lasted about a minute before they needed to break apart for air.

"Hello!" they both turned to the voice

"Oh Kikyo how are you?" Inuyasha said

"Im fine, and I see your really fine too" she said, sadness in her voice, looking at Kagome

"Hey im Kikyo" she said reaching out to shake her hand

"Im kagome" kagome said as she reached out and shook her hand

"Well kikyo this is him and yo-"he got cut off

"I know what to do Inuyasha" and with that she sat on the floor and pink light covered her and miroku's body

"Ok then" Inuyasha said barely in a whisper. "come on lets go get something to eat" he said pointing to the door. Kagome just nodded, shocked of how much spiritual power the so said 'Kikyo' had.

**10 minutes later**

"why did you did it?" Kagome said, finishing her bagel

"Why I did what?" Inuyasha said with a bored look on

"You know what im talking about!" she simply said

"Oh, you mean why I kissed you" he said getting a little **less** bored

"DUH!"

"Because I like you, is that so hard to understand" Kagome was blushing but he seemed sincere

"You do?"

"Yeah, and you know the secret that I was going to tell you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well im going to tell you right now, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, no one outside my family knows, you are going to be the first one"

"Ok"

they walked to an empty hallway

" 'keh here it comes" and with that said he took off his hat (he always wears a hat, a styling one too) and revealed 2 dog-ears. Kagome just gasped and…….

* * *

**Well that's all for today! I got to go and clean my room so yeah I loooove making you guys wait but this story is still a little unpopular so I want a little more reviews that's all for now**

**Question time!**

**Is Miroku coming back to life?**

**Is Kagome going to confess that she likes Inuyasha?**

**What about Kikyo?**

**Well that's all oh and im going to start dedicating chapter and who ever I dedicated to im going to tell them things that are coming in the next chapter. Bye!**


	8. Kikyo

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.**

**And this chapter is dedicated to my best friend **_**Amy.**_** Because she helped me with this chapter. I was totally STUCKED!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Kikyo**

" 'keh here it comes" and with that said he took off his hat (he always wears a hat, a styling one too) and revealed 2 dog-ears. Kagome just gasped and reached out to touch one, but he pulled away,

"No one touches the ears, but me" he said kind of rudely

"But………But…….But" Kagome said while making it look like she was going to cry

"It ain't working" he said as he looked away

"Inuyasha please" she said and went to look Inuyasha in the eyes

"No" and he looked down at her beautiful face. She was making a puppy face that would melt any guy right into her arms

"Ugh….Okay, but only this time" he said as he let his head drop a little

"Yay!" kagome reached out to touch his adorable dog-like ears. She heard him PUR while she was rubbing his ears. But then Kikyo came in, she had tears in her eyes and said,

"Its almost done, I guess even **she **can do the last part" she said emphasizing 'she' and pointing at her with a dirty look. And ran away wiping tears away from her face

"What is her problem?" kagome said looking at Inuyasha

"I don't know but you should go and see your cousin i will deal with her" Inuyasha said while he put a hand in her shoulder

"Okay" she said making her way up to her cousin's room

***

"Hey what's the matter with you?!" Inuyasha said to kikyo as she was running across the park

"How come you never let ME touch your ears or how come YOU never kissed Me while we were going out! It was a wasted year! i had so many guys that wanted to go out with me but i said no because i always thought you would change, but you never did! And now you know this 'Kagome' for 3 days and you kissed her and let her touch your ears! You are a disgusting little bastard!" she yelled and started to run away again, Inuyasha just sighed and made his way back to the hospital but was surprised to see who came out.

* * *

**Well that is all for now. My friend helped me with this chapter a little but still and im so sorry i did not updated earlier, is because im grounded because i lost my ipod and my mom is like not even speaking to me. So yeah but here it is!**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Who came out of the hospital? **

**What is going to happen to kikyo?**

**Thats all oh and now you can send reviews with out an account. Just so i get more review *scoffs* bye!**


	9. Authors Note

**Im sooooo sorry guys but im not going to be able to write anything for like about a week or so because im going to england for my spring break. (kinda) because i convinsed my mom and dad to send me to england for the release of twilight the DVD! and it comes bitten by an exact replica of robert pattinson's teeth! ahhhhh! so yeah. sorry guys ill upload ASAP. bye!**

** love**

** Inuyasha nd twilight crossover  
**


End file.
